


It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by CougsenStuckyLover98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I don’t know why, M/M, TJ Hammond deserves all the good things, Top Steve Rogers, Why Did I Write This?, bottom TJ Hammond, santa steve rogers, tj Hammond deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CougsenStuckyLover98/pseuds/CougsenStuckyLover98
Summary: TJ gets a present 👀♥️
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

TJ was going to hell.

He was absolutely going to hell.

Here he was, helping Steve do a good deed, and he was lusting after one of the most pure children's figures ever.

Well... not _the_ children's figure, but who was in the costume of that figure.

Steve had somehow gotten volunteered to be Santa at a popular mall and TJ decided to help with handing out little toys and candy canes.

He refused to be in costume though. Absolutely no way was he putting on scratchy hats and bright green tights.

The children didn't mind though. They believed that TJ was a very special helper of Santa's and gave him hugs after they'd leave Steve's lap.

And what a lap that was.

But TJ swore that if one more of the gutsier moms or other girls sat on Steve's lap, TJ was pulling Steve out of that store and taking him home to show him who he belonged to.

He was the jealous type when it came to Steve. Could anyone blame him though?

TJ eventually had to go home to prepare for people coming over the next day for Christmas, and had just finished setting out the last of everyone's gifts, when there was a knock on the door.

"Baby, you there? I don’t have my keys!" Steve called through the door. TJ walked over and opened the door, stopping when he saw Steve still in the Santa costume, hat and all, minus the beard and fake belly. But Steve had a _glorious_ beard of his own, so TJ could deal.

"Why Santa, am I next on your list for presents?" TJ asked, playing around and seeing if Steve would do the same. Steve smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"You might just be..." Steve pauses, pretending not to know TJ's name, which absolutely delights TJ.

"TJ Hammond, Santa. You wanna come in?" He asked, moving out of the way of the door.

Steve nodded, "I would love to."

"So... about those gifts?" TJ asked.

Steve turned to TJ and smirked. "Well that depends. Have you been a good boy for Santa this year, TJ?" He asked.

TJ nodded, "I have, Santa. I've been _so_ good this year."

"Well, I guess that does deserve a present. Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and I'll give it to you." Steve said. TJ shivered and met Steve on the couch, where Steve pulled him to straddle his lap.

"Oh, Santa... please give me my present?" He asked, rocking his hips a little.

Steve grinned wolfishly and slid his hands down until they rested on TJ's ass.

TJ gasped dramatically, "Oh! Why, Santa... bit naughty don't you think?"

"Well, I'm Santa. I can get away with being naughty. And with you, baby? I'm about to get _very_ naughty." Steve said. TJ groaned and rocked his hips, feeling how hard Steve was and wanting him in his body desperately.

"My gift... is it big, Santa?" TJ asked.

Steve snorted before he composed himself. "It's _huge_ , sweetheart." He replied.

TJ grinned, "Is it... long?"

Steve grinned along with him, trying to stay in character as he nodded. "So long, baby."

TJ slid his hands down the white fur trim of Steve's costume and palmed the bulge in the front of the red pants.

"My present feels pretty hard, Santa. Can I unwrap it now?" He asked, biting his bottom lip as he slips off of Steve's lap and down to his knees in front of him.

Steve groans softly as he watches TJ, then nods. "Yeah, baby. You've been so good. You can unwrap your present now." He said.

TJ grinned and undid the huge belt around Steve's waist, giggling at the sheer size of it as he slipped it off.

He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against the bulge underneath all that red felt fabric. Steve moaned and ran his fingers through TJ's hair as TJ began to mouth at the bulge until thefabric put small hairs in his mouth and he had to stop.

Steve chuckled as TJ made a face at the fur before TJ began to pull the pants down.

Steve lifted his hips to help and TJ pulled the pants and Steve's briefs down to rest at the big black boots Steve still had on.

He ran his hands lightly up Steve's thighs as he kneels again and leans forward.

He wraps his hand around the base of Steve's cock before wrapping his plump lips around the lead, tonguing at the slit and lapping the pre-cum that was leaking from it.

He moaned as if it was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted, and Steve moaned at the vibrations from it around the sensitive head of his cock.

TJ began sliding lower, taking more and more of Steve's cock in his mouth until it was in his throat. His eyes watered and he fought his gag reflex as he swallowed around it, making Steve fight not to thrust his hips up as he threw his head back and groaned loudly.

TJ would grin if his mouth weren't so full. He absolutely loved making Steve lose control like this. He sucked harder, bobbing his head faster as he pleasured his fiancé.

God, TJ loved saying that. He has a fiancé!!

He pulled off of Steve as the urge to grin became too much and continued stroking him with his hand.

"This is the best present ever, Santa. Thank you." He gasped. He leaned down and began to suck and mouth at Steve's balls. He took them in his mouth one by one, then both, and listened as Steve's moans got closer together.

TJ was driving him crazy in the best ways. TJ knew he had a great mouth. He was actually quite proud of his skills. Especially when they got Steve out of his mind like this.

TJ stood after he sucked more pre-cum from Steve's tip and pulled his shirt off before he unbuttoned his own jeans and pushed them off.

"I have a present for you, too, Santa." He said, straddling Steve's lap again.

"Oh yeah?" Steve panted, his hands grabbing TJ's hips.

TJ nodded and took one of Steve's hands, leading it back until Steve felt it.

The base of a plug sat snuggly between TJ's cheeks, keeping his little hole stretched and ready for Steve's cock.

"Oh, baby. This is for me?" He asked, taking the base and tugging it gently.

TJ moaned and nodded, his hands on Steve's chest keeping him from collapsing completely as Steve pulled the widest bit of the plug out, stretching TJ's rim wide around it.

"Aaahhh," TJ moaned.

Steve smirked, "Does that feel good, baby? You've been such a good boy for me, sweetheart. Why don't we get this out of you so you can play on your present?"

TJ nodded, and he whimpered as Steve let the plug slide back inside TJ's hole before he began pushing it in and out, just barely grazing TJ's prostate with it and making his baby boy shake on his lap.

TJ reaches into the couch cushions and pulls out a bottle of lube. Steve chuckles as he sees it and looks at TJ, "You planned this, didn't you?" He asked.

TJ nodded, "Was hoping you'd come home in that suit. Fuck, you're so sexy in it." He groaned.

Steve kissed him dirtily. It was sloppy and out of control, but neither of them cared.

TJ opened the lube. Peppermint was the flavor because TJ thought it was hilarious. It was supposed to have an _intense_ tingling sensation as well, to go along with its minty flavor.

TJ squirted some on Steve's fingers and pushed against the plug until it fell out and hit the floor.

"Wanna get me ready for my present, Santa?" TJ panted, his lips against Steve's as they met in a hot kiss again.

Steve nodded and slipped his fingers into TJ's clenching hole, giving it something to squeeze down on again.

"Oh... Oh! _Oooh shiiiit_." TJ moaned. This lube was... _definitely_ tingly. It was the weirdest but greatest thing TJ had ever felt.

"You like it, baby? You like how it feels?" Steve asked. TJ nodded as he rocked down on Steve's fingers, too distracted to notice Steve somehow slicking up his other hand before lubing TJ's perineum and his balls.

TJ cried out as the tingling began on his balls and he tried to get a hand on them, but Steve stopped him.

"Just feel it, baby. Take it." He said. TJ was breathing fast as he rocked a little faster on Steve's fingers before Steve pulled them away to add more lube to them.

TJ groaned, knowing he was in for an overload of sensation as Steve slipped his fingers back inside.

Instead of teasing him, Steve went right to TJ's prostate, spreading the lube there and massaging it to increase the feeling of the tingles.

TJ writhed on Steve's lap, already close and he wasn't even on Steve's cock yet.

But that was about to change. "Want it, please. Please, Daddy, gimme your cock. Gimme my present, Santa, please." He begged, tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

Steve groaned and he nodded, removing his fingers and using the lube to slick his cock before holding it steady for TJ to begin sliding down on.

The friction increased the tingles by a lot!

TJ cried and was nearly screaming as he began to move on Steve's cock.

"There you go, good boy. Take your present. Fuck... look at you, bouncing on my cock. Such a good fucking boy." Steve groaned. He spanked TJ's ass a quick time and did it again to the other side as TJ wailed and begged for him to do it again.

"Yeah, Daddy. Love bouncing on your big cock. Love how it stretches me open and fills me up. Love being your good boy on it." He said, his voice high and breathy.

Steve grabbed the lube again and poured some into his palm before wrapping his hand around TJ's cock.

"Fuck! Oh, god... oh, god!" TJ wailed as the tingling began and bounced faster, harder, circling his hips each time he bottomed out.

"You close, sweetheart? Huh? You gonna cum for me?" Steve asked, feeling how TJ clenched and stuttered as he rode him.

TJ nodded and whimpered, "Yeah. Fuck, I'm really close. I'm so close!"

Steve kissed him, "Cum for me, baby boy. Cum for Daddy. Been such a good boy, cum for me and make a mess all over Santa's suit." He said, and that was all it took.

"Ah! I'm cumming! _I'm cumming_ , Daddy, I'm- _aaaahhhhhh_!!!!" TJ screamed and shook as his orgasm raced through him, wailing as Steve hammered his hips up into TJ to ride it out before he came as well, TJ's clenching hole milking every drop out of him until TJ was a trembling mess on top of him.

"Hey Teej, mom wants to-" Doug walked into the apartment, and stopped. He shook his head as he saw his naked brother on top of a half naked dressed as Santa Steve before walking out. "Why am I not even surprised? You have a bedroom for a reason, TJ!" He griped, slamming the door behind him.

Steve chuckled and looked back down at TJ, who was trembling again and panting.

"You okay, TJ? Baby?" He asked.

" _Oooohhh_. Ooh, fuck. _Fuck_." TJ panted, wiggling his hips again.

"Stevie- I- I'm gonna- oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck fuck fuck_!" Steve watched as TJ shook and came again, completely untouched and unmoving.

"You okay?" Steve asked. TJ nodded, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth dropping open again.

"It's- it's the lube. It's- _fuck_ \- oh god I'm getting close again. Fuck, Steve we gotta get in the shower. I can't do this." He whined.

Steve grabbed his thighs and stood, kicking off the boots and pants before carrying TJ down the hall, having to stop as TJ began bouncing on his cock again. TJ wailed as he came for a third time across Steve's shirt.

"Steve- oh fuck. Fuck, Stevie, _please_."

Steve got them to the shower and turned it on, not waiting before stepping in and shielding TJ from the water until he could get it to the right temperature.

"I got you, baby. Lean against the wall for me." He said, helping TJ lean over as he began to wash the last bits of lube from TJ's oversensitive cock.

TJ whined and shook as he did, before he moved to TJ's balls and taint. He washed him thoroughly of the lube and cum before moving to clean his still fluttering hole.

"Eat me." TJ said softly.

Steve looked at him, "You sure? Thought you wanted this out?" He asked.

TJ nodded, "I do. But I really want you to eat me out, too. What's the point of flavored lube if no one tastes it? And I'm also really close again but I need some help. It- it won't come." He whined.

Steve chuckled and dove in, licking into TJ's tingling hole with a passion and listening as TJ wailed against the wall.

"Oh fuck, _ooohhh_ fuck..." TJ panted.

"That good, baby boy? You just needed Daddy's help?" Steve asked.

TJ moaned and nodded, "Help me cum, Daddy. Help me cum one more time, please." He begged.

Steve went back in, spreading TJ's cheeks wide open and burying his face between them.

He nibbled on the rim and bit the sensitive skin on the inside of TJ's cheeks, giving him the best rimming he'd ever had until TJ was screaming against the shower wall and going so limp that Steve had to catch him before he hit the floor.

He trembled as they sat against the shower wall, Steve shielding TJ again from the water as he came down.

"Cum again, Stevie. Wanna see you cum again," TJ panted, wrapping his hand around Steves hard again cock and stroking it slowly. Steve wrapped his hand around TJ's and helped him, stroking quickly until he was grunting and cumming all over them.

TJ grinned and giggled, high on his endorphins. "We gotta use that lube again sometime. Wanna see how many times it can make me cum." He said.

Steve laughed and nodded, getting them both standing again and showered off and dressed in comfier clothes before taking them both back out to the couch. He put on Netflix and turned on Friends for TJ as they cuddled up together.

"Was my brother here?" TJ ask a moment later.

Steve snorted and nodded, "Yeah. You might wanna call him later." He said.

TJ groaned. "He's never gonna let me live this down."

"Baby boy, you really think _I'm_ gonna let you live this down?" Steve asked, kissing him sweetly.

TJ laughed and returned the kiss before they turned back to the show, spending the rest of their day in peace. Not even getting yelled at by Doug for scarring him and ruining Santa for him could dampen his mood.

This was the best Christmas TJ had ever had in his life, and it was all thanks to that beautiful man who he'd soon get to call his husband.

His life was finally beginning come together. It was the best Christmas miracle he could ever ask for.


End file.
